


Love at first sight

by Mono_Chrome



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: When The Batter first lays eyes on Zacharie he falls hard, but realizes he can't be pure while loving something "impure".





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> The Batter never thought that he would fall in love, let alone with another man, but that changed one fateful day after meeting a certain masked merchant.

The Batter was out and about doing his usual business of purifying the impure. He had just finished fighting several ghosts when he saw him. A strange man wearing a toad like mask, carrying a backpack. From what The Batter could see the stranger had curly black hair and brown freckled skin. He felt his heart start to race and his face started heating up. 'No this is not pure!' he thought to himself 'plus you don't even know him!'. He was about to turn and walk away when suddenly he heard "Hey, amigo!" Before The Batter knew what was happening the stranger was right in front of him. "My name is Zacharie, I'm the merchant." He stated while holding his hand out. "Um, I'm The Batter and I'm here to purify this world." The Batter replied putting back on his emotionless facade before accepting the handshake. 

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you mister Batter." Zacharie said. Batter noted how much shorter Zacharie was than him. 'he's small and adorable' Batter thought before quickly shoving it away. "Well Batter amigo I must be off now, can't make money from just standing here, but if you ever need anything you can just talk to me" Batter nodded in response before watching the smaller man walk away. 

These new feelings invading Batters body were confusing and definitely impure. The Purifier shouldn't have feelings towards something that he doesn't know is pure or not. At that Batter continued on his way denying every emotion he was feeling from that encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely late to this fandom, but I can't deny my love for it!   
> Sorry this is short, it's my first post on here.


End file.
